Fruits Basket Mini Fic2: Sleepy Kitty
by BeatingMachine
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure head to the lake house for the weekend. But, when Kagura makes an unexpected visit, it leads towards danger. Oneshot. Kyoru. Kyo's POV


Fruits Basket Mini Fic 2

Kyo POV

Summer has rolled by again. It's hot; It's humid; I'm sick of sitting around this damn house. We just got here yesterday, the lake house, and it hasn't been what I'd like to call 'perfect' right now. On the way over it was raining like hell and Shigure almost killed us by swerving after he drove over the smallest puddle in the world. What an idiot. I yelled at him for the dumb mistake and that damn rat had to act all high and mighty and tell me to shut up. If he was sitting in the back, I swear I would've kicked his ass! But, he was in the front with Shigure. I sat in back with Tohru. I grumbled to myself because I couldn't get to him. She tried to calm me down with that...What's the word...Flustered? Hell, that flustered look on her face. I calmed down anyway. The rain always makes me tired.

After a while, we still weren't there and it kept on raining. Damn rain. Tohru was looking out the window on her left side and smiling about something.

"What're you smiling about?"

"Oh! Uh-um, nothing!" I caught her off guard, "I was just looking at the rain. When it hits the window, each droplet seems to slide into one another. I find it interesting." She smiled.

Dammit, she's so cute.

"So? It's just the wind pushing them," I told her. Man, I was tired.

She shrugged, "I-I was just noticing things," she hurried.

"You have a knack for doing that," the rat said, turning to see her, smiling. I was going to say that, dammit!

After another long freaking hour or so, we made it to the lake house. We were unpacking everything from the car when I almost fell on top of Yuki since his big feet were in my way, and Tohru dropped a small box of strawberries into the mud and started to cry. She worried over them so much that it was funny. Shigure took the box off the ground, took it inside, and cleaned it. The strawberries were fine, the box just got a little dirty. She smiled again when she heard they weren't harmed. She worries too much.

The day on was boring as hell. Nothing happened. I took a quick nap because of the damn rain. I was on the couch sleeping and when I woke up, I had a blanket over me. I guess Tohru put it on me. She didn't need to do that...

Today, so far, nothing has happened either. The rain stopped overnight, but it was still pretty wet outside.

And humid. So goddamn humid.

It's about eleven now and everyone's up except for the rat. Good. He won't bother me.

Maybe I can take advantage of this time while he's asleep.

Tohru's in the kitchen cleaning up. She's wearing a small, little white-yellow summer dress. The ones where the straps go around the neck. I forgot what they call those. Not like I really care. I just know it looked cute on her.

"Hey."

She turned. "Oh, hey, Kyo-kun," she said, smiling.

Her eyes are so big. "You wanna take a walk when you're done? There's nothing else to do."

Her smile widened. "Sure! I'd love to!"

So, once she was finished we headed out to the pathway leading to the lake. We talked about a few random things that crossed our minds and stopped once to look at a small bunch of flowers that were blooming. She really liked them; she had a huge smile on her face. When we started walking again, I picked one and gave it to her. She blushed, smiled, and thanked me. Then she put it in her hair over her left ear as her slender pigtails swayed behind her. I didn't even realize that the small flower matched her dress.

We kept on walking for a while and she was going on about something with flowers, and a flower shop, and the madness of owning one by yourself, which got her a little...flustered. That word is so weird. It's so perfect. I laughed at her frustration and bonked her head lightly. She giggled softly, calming down. That's what I like to hear.

We finally made it to the lake shortly after and she gazed in wonder. The water sparkling from the sunlight sparkled in her eyes. Some would say she's over-enthusiastic about things, but to me it was just how she was. Everything's precious to her. From the smallest flower, to the biggest lake, to spending time with someone, everything was just so precious to her. I guess Tohru's the living example of when people say "Live each day as if it was your last". Each day is new for her as though she's just discovered the world for the first time. I love that about her. I just don't understand how she does it. She makes it seem so simple when in reality, it's not.

She's simplicity in a human form.

"The light on the water," she began, " looks like diamonds scattered across a blue blanket, don't you think?" She turned her head to face me with a smile.

How did she think of something like that? I turned my head to see the lake and at first, I only saw the light skittering on the water, and it was blinding my eyes. I blinked a few times and tried to imagine what she was talking about. Then I saw it, the light wasn't just light, but they were shaped like diamonds. Not only that, but they seemed to jump around a bit as the water moved. I understood her...almost. I didn't get the whole "blue blanket" thing too well.

"Yeah...I guess you're right," I said. I rubbed my eyes. I could hardly see now thanks to those diamond shaped lights.

"Did you look at them too long? Are you okay?" Always worrying.

I laughed a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I stopped rubbing my eyes and looked at her. At least I think I did. I couldn't tell with all the sunspots blocking my vision.

She sighed and smiled. I think. "Oh, that's good."

A few minutes went by and my vision was back to normal, pretty much. I didn't look at where the light hit the water again. I wanted to be able to see her face for the rest of the time. I looked at her again and I noticed that her pigtails were a little fluffed. The humidity hit and caused them to get frizzy. I couldn't help but laugh a little because it looked funny. She was confused.

"What's funny, Kyo-kun?" She blinked.

I calmed down to speak. "Your hair is frizzy from the humidity."

She blinked again and gently grabbed her right pigtail over her shoulder. She saw how frizzy it had gotten and giggled with some embarrassment. "Oh, so it is." She looked up at me smiling. "...Your hair is a little frizzed too, Kyo-kun." She giggled again.

I blinked and put my fingers through my hair. It WAS tangled from the air. Oh well. I laughed with her "I guess so."

She started untying her pigtails to change her hair into a bun. She must've forgotten about the flower because it fell to the ground beside her feet. As she continued putting her hair into a small bun behind her head, I bent down and picked up the flower. I rose back up just as she was finished and we were close. She looked up at me and blushed. I looked down at her, into her round, brown, eyes, and wondered at that moment what she was thinking.

I held the up the flower between us and spoke softly. "You dropped your flower."

She looked at the flower. "Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't ha-"

I cut her off by taking her right hand with my left gently and had her palm face up. I placed the flower into her hand, moved her fingers to grasp it carefully, flipped her hand around to the back, lifted it to my face, which was probably growing red since I felt the warmth on my cheeks, and kissed it softly. She made a small gasp. A little out of character for me, she could tell probably, but I didn't care. I only cared about her right now.

"K-Kyo-kun," she muttered. I pulled away, placed my other hand on top of hers, and looked into her eyes again. She looked beautiful.

"Be more careful next time," I told her, smiling. I let go of her hands and pet her head with my left hand. My beads rattled a bit.

The pink color across her face deepened and she nodded once. Her big eyes looking up at me. I wanted so badly to hug her, kiss her, but if I tried, it wouldn't end well. I'd turn into a cat and probably get caught by the tide or something. We WERE pretty close to the water, after all.

I took my hand away and turned again to the lake, the diamonds still glittering in the distance. They didn't bother my eyes so much this time.

She was blushing, her shoulders hunched, and smiling sweetly. She was looking at the flower in her hand then lifted it up to smell the sweet scent it had to offer. I wonder what she's thinking...

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!"

Oh GOD, you've got to be KIDDING ME!

We both turned to see the owner of the voice and found Kagura running right towards me, arms wide open. My body tensed and I assumed a similar look of a frightened cat. I was too close to the water to escape. I WAS TRAPPED.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

She didn't answer me since she tackled me head on. We flew into the air and fell straight into the water. WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME?!

Under the water, she was clinging to me so tight that I could hardly breathe. Her arms trapped my arms together and I squirmed as much as I could to break free. Dammit, Kagura! I managed to slip through when I noticed something wasn't feeling right. Something was coming off...Into my hand...By my fingers...My left hand...

My beads were slipping off.

Had I not noticed sooner, I wouldn't have been able to slip them back on. That was way too close for comfort...

I rose back to the surface and took a deep breath. Kagura had already swam back to shore and was wringing her hair dry. Tohru was next to her, looking at me worriedly.

She was worrying again. I don't want her to worry about me so much.

I swam back to the shore and shook my head to dry it off, which didn't work so well.

"Kyo-kun, are you alright?" Tohru looked up at me. Please calm down, I'm alright. You look like you might cry. Please don't worry...

"I'm fine," I responded, glaring at Kagura. "Do you realize what you almost did?!"

She blinked at me. "What did I do, sweetie?"

I stomped up to her, got in her face, and whispered lowly through grit teeth so Tohru wouldn't hear, hopefully, "You almost made my beads come off!"

Kagura's eyes widened and she was silent for a minute.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun...I really didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you barge in on things like that!!"

"Kyo-kun, please calm down," Tohru was trying to calm me, as usual. She gently grabbed my arm and looked up with soft, pleading eyes. I looked back at her and sighed irritably.

"Fine. Lets head back to the house. I'm sick of being out here now and I'm wet on top of all that."

I pulled my arm out of Tohru's grasp and headed on back to the path. Tohru and Kagura followed behind me. They were silent except for some few conversations. I was dead quiet. I was wet. I was pissed off. I didn't want to talk to anyone now.

When we got back I went straight to my room without saying a word to Shigure and Hatori, who must've taken Kagura with him. Not to Yuki either, as we passed on the stairs. Man, I was so mad.

A few hours passed and I had fallen asleep. I had this weird dream with me and the cat's grotesque form. It was telling me that I'll never get what I dream for because of it and I kept denying what it said. Then someone was calling my name and the monster ran away. I looked around for the voice and recognized it to be Tohru's voice.

"Kyo-kun? ...Kyo-kun?"

I started responding "Tohru?" and realized that I was dreaming. I woke up and saw her standing at my door, smiling. I sat up and rubbed my eye.

"Hey," she whispered since I was groggy, "Dinner's ready. Would you like to eat?"

She had such a sweet look on her face. She must've liked how I looked still sleepy or something. It was a different look though, one I hadn't really seen her use before. I stretched my arm.

"Yeah...I'll be down in a minute," I mumbled then yawned a little.

She giggled softly and nodded. "I'll see you then..." she blushed.

What she called me next was so unexpected and I was caught off guard.

"...My sleepy kitty."

My eyes widened. "My sleepy kitty"? She's...never called me something like that before...Nor has she called to me with a form of possession. _Her_ sleepy kitty. I'm _her_ sleepy kitty.

She gave one last smile and closed the door behind her. I heard her footsteps heading back downstairs and I stood up, my face warm and probably red. A tear managed to escape from my eye, traveling down my cheek and over my smiling lips. The salty taste lingered into my mouth as her voice ringed in my ears.

"_My sleepy kitty."_


End file.
